Zone Universe
by cloud411
Summary: My first book I ever wrote when I was younger so forgive any huge errors, still working on correcting them. When Albert Wesker threatens to unleash Overlord Tyrant Baal against the entire universe it's up to two enemies, Harry Uchiha and Noah to work together to protect the universe from destruction. Featuring characters from multiple sources. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

1. Baal Tower

The Zone Universe is in a great state of recovery. Five thousand years ago a great evil, Overlord Zetta began a campaign to destroy the Zone Universe and rule over the rest of existence. He had all sorts of dark creatures and villains on his side as he moved to destroy the universe. His attempt to destroy the universe shook the universe to its very core, reshaping both the physical landscape and the feel of the universe forever.

Under his control, Zetta had a great monster as his trump card, Overlord Tyrant Baal, a monster of infinite power and strength able to reduce the universe to ash at any moment. Baal became a major piece of Zetta's game against the universe.

After four years of war with Zetta destroying the universe one zone at a time, a group of five great Pirate Elders banded together and used all their power to throw Overlord Zetta into the Torrent Abyss, the deepest and most dark spot in the universe, they placed a seal upon the Abyss forever trapping Zetta within the infinite darkness.

Along with Zetta the elders had just enough power to seal away Overlord Tyrant Baal as well. But in doing so they give up their very life energy and vanished from the universe. Baal was sealed within an intricate circular seal which used the monsters power to fuel the seal and give it strength so it will never deteriorate. A tower was built around the seal which contained Baal. The tower became known as Baal Tower.

The sky was dark as midnight came. The sky was clear, with stars sprinkled across the sky, sparkling like tiny diamonds. A cool breeze blew through the air giving the night a nice cool feel to it, which was a completely opposite feel that the sun had given the day. It had gone from a hot, sweaty, muggy day, to a nice cool, breezy and comfortable night.

In the middle of the area stood a massive metal tower standing two hundred and fifty stories tall. There were no windows on the outside of the tower, it was completely smooth and so clear and free of any type of rust or dirt, that the moonlight reflected off the sides of the tower like a mirror. The metal was a dark shaded metal almost making the tower invisible in the darkness of night, the only way you could actually see the tower in the dead of night was if you knew exactly where it was, or the moon was out and reflected light off the smooth, clear surface of the tower.

The Shade Zone was a Zone that had bright, clear, sunny days, but always had completely black nights with the moon only appearing once every few days. The nights were so black and anyone who stumbled into the zone would never be able to navigate through the dense forests and massive oceans that covered the entire zone.

Baal Tower sat in the very middle of the Shade Zone, surrounded by thick, expansive forests which anyone would have to travel across a one hundred thousand mile ocean in order to even reach. Animals prowled through the forests hunting for food, other animals, vegetation and other forms of sustenance.

Standing outside the front of Baal Tower stood two creatures guarding the only entrance and exit to the tower. The creatures were tall, standing at seven foot tall even, with green scales covering their skin. They wore white chest armor that wrapped around them like a vest. The armor outlines a muscular chest and was embroiled with a cursive P on the upper left breast, showing they were official Pirate Soldiers.

Their heads were slightly bigger than the average human head, their mouth was a narrow snout that resembled a crocodiles snout. Their ears were pointy and were also covered with the green scales that covered their bodies. Their eyes were yellow with narrow slits for pupils. Hidden inside their mouth, were razor sharp teeth. Their midsection and legs were bare. The Pirate Soldiers did not reproduce, they were genetically engineered, cloned by the dozens. Therefore they all looked exactly the same and there were no sexes such as males or females.

Slung over their right shoulder was an energy based assault rifle resembling the M-16 Assault Rifle that they had modeled it after. They had come across the M-16 design while visiting another universe and decided to replicate the design but change the overall components from bullets, to energy based.

One Pirate guard stood on each side of the entrance, their yellow, slit-like eyes staring into the distance, waiting for trouble that had not come in over five thousand years. Those two guards were stationed there twenty four hours a day seven days a week, they had no others that took over for them, they stood there all day and all night protecting the entrance of the tower from enemies that had not returned in five thousand years. The Pirates were bred for the sole purpose of following orders no matter. They were soldiers every hour of every day ready to obey without question.

This night however, would not be so peaceful and calm as the previous nights. Tonight, everything would begin to change.

The two reptilian Pirate guards stood like statues one on each side of the open doorway. Just out of their sight two shadowy figures appeared just inside the dense tree line around the area where Baal Tower stood. They moved silently through the trees towards Baal Tower.

One of the Pirate guards noticed one of the shadowy figures moving through the trees towards them and slung his gun around his shoulder, shouldering it and aiming at the figure.

Moments later the figure vanished. The Pirate looked quickly to its left then to its right where its partner stood. Its slit-like eyes grew huge as he stared at the spot where his partner was suppose to be. It's partner was gone, vanished. The Pirate quickly looked from left to right trying to find its partner. It hadn't heard a sound from its right, the other Pirate had simply vanished.

Then suddenly a noise to the Pirate's left, it raised his gun while quickly turning around ready to fire at the mystery guest when it's vision went black. The Pirate crumbled to the ground in the middle of the entrance. Standing in front of where the Pirate fell was a suited figure. The person stood at probably about six feet tall with a black metal suit covering the body. The helmet had a red V shaped visor which gave the person behind the helmet a means to look out. Sticking out of the wrist part of the armor of the persons right arm was a blade, the purple blood of the pirate already vanished from the metal. In one quick SWISH movement, the blade shot back up into the armor.

The person glanced behind him. "It's clear" he said, his voice muffled by the helmet. "They're dead"

"Took you long enough" a female voice replied walking out of the darkness towards the entrance of Baal Tower. The woman was about five foot, ten inches tall with long brown hair and bright white eyes. She glared at the armored man. "Well, did you send the signal that it's all clear?" she asked. "Come on, Juarez. Get with the program"

Juarez glared back through his V shaped visor helmet wanting nothing more than to strike her down with the same hidden blade he had used to cut the Pirates throat. Biting back his impulse to kill her where she stood he touched the right side of the temple of his helmet with his pointer and middle finger.

"All clear" he said into his helmet's communication link.

Moments later several other figures appeared outside of Baal Tower. The figures moved forward and into Baal Tower vanishing into the tower. Juarez stood outside of the tower for a few minutes making sure there were no other Pirate patrols around before following the others inside.

"Alright, listen up" the woman said placing her hands on her hips. She was dressed in an emerald green robe with a black tank top underneath and black leather pants with black boots. "We're heading up to the middle floor, that's where the seal is. You two" she indicated two random men. "You two are to perfectly impersonate the Pirate's voice and remove their communicators from their bodies. When the Pirates attempt to communicate with them, communicate back and tell them everything is fine"

The two men nodded and moved out of the tower, one of them stopping and kneeling next to the body in the doorway, while the other moved to the right just outside the tower entrance where the second body had been placed by Juarez.

"The rest of you with me" she demanded. "We need to make sure that we hold this place. Eventually the Pirates will find out that their guards here have been killed, if that time comes before he gets here, we must hold this tower" she ordered. "We have to keep this place until Wesker gets here"


	2. Chapter 2

2. Peaceful Life

The sun slowly rose over the summit of Mount Neptune. The darkness of night being pushed away, the snow covered ground began to sparkle as the new rays of sun hit the surface. The snow sparkled like a million diamonds in the sunlight, making it truly beautiful.

The summit of Mount Neptune was completely covered in snow with a little forest that led down all sides of the mountain. At the very top of the mountain was the only real clearing on the entire mountain. A circular clearing free of trees yet still completely covered in snow sat at the very top of the mountain in the middle of the summit.

In the middle of this open field sat a house. The house was a simple two story house, painted white to blend in with the snow, it was almost impossible to see it from a distance, you'd have to either be up close or know it is there to actually notice it against the white snow, and snow covered trees circling the edge of the field.

On the second floor of the house, in the bedroom down the hall, lying in his bed, Harry Uchiha slowly awoke from his sleep. Or rather, from his nightmare. His dreams haven't been the same since he was six years old, his dreams became tortures which he was forced to endure every night. The memories resurfacing, his greatest pain playing like a movie for him every night.

He threw off the white blanket and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Placing his head in his hands and sighed. He was wearing nothing except a pair of sweat pants. His muscular chest bare. He was not massively muscular, but he had enough muscle to where people rarely messed with him.

He ran his hands through his short brown hair and blinked hard adjusting his brown eyes to the morning sunlight which as amplified by the reflection off the snow. He stood up and walked to the window just across from his bed. He flung the window open and was immediately met with a cold breeze blowing in, he closed his eyes at the touch of the breeze. He loved the cold, out of all the places in the universe he chose the coldest place to live. The cold calmed him and relaxed him to the point where he felt as though he had no worries in the whole universe. No goals for revenge, no worries about what had happened in the past, but quickly those thoughts left his mind and he often realized he could never escape his desire for revenge, nor his frequent trips down memory lane as he slept.

He placed his right foot on the windowsill and in a kicking motion leapt out of the window landing bare feet first into the snow with a _crunch_. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath feeling the last feeling of sleep drift out of him. This was the life he had always wanted, a nice quiet life, no troubles, no problem, just him, nature and the cold and solitude.

But he knew it wouldn't last forever, he still had some things in life he needed to do before it was too late, but often he found himself postponing those goals more and more until he sometimes even forgot about them.

But one goal he would never forget. His desire for revenge burned like a miniature sun inside his heart, constantly giving him strength and power. His desire to kill his older brother, Obito Uchiha.

When Harry was only six years old, for some reason he was never able to figure out, his older brother, Obito attempted to kill him but their mother protected Harry and died as a result of her defending him from his older brother. After that Obito took off and disappeared while Harry was left without a mother and a brother. What was born that night was a fierce desire for revenge that Harry knew he would obtain someday.

After his mother had died, Harry began training relentlessly all for the sole purpose of killing his older brother. Being half Saiyan and half Uchiha Harry had been given advantages a few didn't get. His Saiyan blood made him stronger after every fight whether he won or lost the fight; anger and emotion also brought out more power thanks to his Saiyan blood. His Uchiha blood gave him the ability to see what his opponents will do next before they do it thanks to the Sharingan Eyes. The Sharingan allows him to see an opponents move before he performs it giving him the advantage in combat. The Sharingan can also copy most opponent techniques and fighting styles along with some hidden abilities Harry had not unlocked yet.

All these attributes combined allowed him to become part of the Saiyan Military when he was only eight years old, the youngest soldier ever. He quickly moved through the ranks and by age twelve was part of the Saiyan Special Forces. He left the Special Forces however when he was fifteen and has not looked back. He left the Saiyan Zone and has never returned there. He vowed he would only return there once he had avenged their mothers death so he could visit their home and finally put to rest everything that had happened there.

Harry walked across the field, his bare feet still crunching in the snow. He enjoyed this peaceful lifestyle a lot compared to the hustle, bustle and combat lifestyle of the special forces. He was now eighteen and had done many things about ten years earlier than most people would do. He was forced to grow up at the age of six and leave what little childhood he had gotten the chance to experience, behind him.

He hadn't seen any type of combat in three years now, but he has been training himself the past three years pushing himself both physical and mentally, preparing for his confrontation with Obito.

When he had left the special forces he had told no one where he was going and gave no one a way to contact him. He wanted solitude and total isolation to train and just to be left alone. He preferred to be on his rather than have people around, people got on his nerves and he found it a burden that if anything where to happen he would most likely be carrying them on his back protecting them.

Out here, in the middle of nowhere at the top of the highest mountain in the entire Zone Universe, he could truly be alone.

After a few more minutes of the cold, nice breeze blowing through the open field, he turned and headed into his blindingly white house. He swung open the door and stepped into his living room. He never saw the need for a lot of material things, all he had in his living room was a couch and a recliner chair, no television, no decoration just two pieces of furniture and white painted walls with no pictures or anything hanging on them.

The kitchen was connected to the living room and was painted the same white as the outside of the house. All his kitchen had was a bar-like counter which separated the living room and kitchen, a refrigerator, stove, microwave, sink and all the other basics of every kitchen.

At the rear of the living room was a staircase leading up to the second floor of the house which was just as small as the bottom floor. The only bathroom in the house was located upstairs as was the only bedroom. He walked into the kitchen and removed a coke from the refrigerator. The only items in his fridge was over fifty cans of coke, a few leftover meals, and a gallon of milk.

Being so far away from civilization he rarely went to get food, instead he tried the best he could to just live off the land. He would hunt animals native to the mountains, making sure he didn't accidentally hunt an endangered species. Only for drinks and some specific foods did he leave the mountain and go to the nearest town two hundred miles away from the base of the mountain.

Being part Saiyan he had the ability to fly at very fast speeds, so he would fly the two hundred mile distance in about three minutes, get his supplies as quickly as he could, then come back. He would usually only make this trip about once every other week since he often needed to get more coke, since that was his only drink that he drank aside from a little of milk and water.

He snapped open his can of pop and stood in the middle of the kitchen trying to decide what he was going to do for the day, he needed to work more on his endurance, and he knew of the perfect place to do it. His body was use to the cold temperatures of the outside weather and snow, but he still needed to work on his endurance to heat.

Conditioning the body to handle all types of weather conditions was a key part in his training regiment. The more scenarios he made his body use to, the longer his body could go in a fight and the less effected it would be if his opponents used an elemental attack of the type he's trained his body for.

About two hundred and twenty miles from his house there existed a volcano that has not erupted in over five hundred years but gives off an immense amount of heat, sometimes reaching over three hundred degrees on a cool day. The hottest he's ever felt it was at one thousand degrees. The first time he felt that type of heat he had to leave immediately because his body nearly burned the moment it had come close to that amount of heat. But that had happened a year and a half ago, now he was more use to the heat and could handle that one thousand degree temperature for about two hours before his body began to become effected by it.

He would wait until he was done with his drink then leave for the volcano and continue his conditioning training.

But he would not get the chance to finish his drink, or even make it to the volcano.

He felt it a moment before it happened, but could do nothing to stop it. An explosion shook his house knocking the pop can out of his hand. He ran to the front door and threw it open just in time to catch the sight of two completely black figures at the other end of the field, they stepped into the white snow inside the field then vanished.

Harry glanced left then right, then forward before it dawned him. He wanted to test his theory before he believed it, he closed his eyes then opened them revealing the Uchiha's Sharingan Eyes. His eyes were now red, with three comma like ovals around his pupils. Connecting the three comma's like ovals to one another going from one to the other was a very light black line just visible if you got up close to his eyes.

There, he could see it. He could see two blue mists in the shape of human beings moving across the field. The two figures he had seen before had camouflaged themselves. He was only able to see them for a moment because the tree line was black, so the figures had become black, but when they stepped out into the snow it took their bodies a minute to take on the color of the snow, making them almost invisible and giving him a split second to see them before they vanished.

But his Sharingan could see someone's energy, it appeared to him as a human sized cloud of blue mist. The two camouflaged figures moved across the field towards him, but he wouldn't let them get close to his house. Still bare footed and without a shirt, he dashed forward through the doorway into the snow making for the closest figure. As he dashed through the snow he saw what had made the explosion and shook the house, the figures had blasted a section of the tree line away, a group of trees lay on the ground completely blown apart.

Once he was in range of the closest camouflaged figure he threw out his palm sending a condensed shockwave of energy blasting out of his palm towards the figure. He saw the blue human sized mist of the figures energy be throw backwards into the air and saw a tree get smashed in half as his enemy sailed through it.

He spun around just in time to see the human sized mist of the second enemy throw a punch at his face. His left hand snapped up and caught the fist inches from his face. He grabbed the enemies arm with his right hand and spun himself in a circle, lifting the enemy off its feet and spinning in the air. He gained more momentum before finally releasing the enemy sending him sailing through the air back through the tree line.

He knew he had launched him far enough when he heard the familiar sound of half a dozen trees snapping in half.

He leapt into the air as a blue beam of energy sailed through the spot he had just been standing. He floated in the air as he scanned the tree line with his Sharingan trying to find the two enemies. He could see them at all, their energy vanished. He no longer saw the blue misty bodily forms of energy.

He kept his senses up and alert, trying to feel their energy now instead of just looking for them. His ability to sense energy wasn't the greatest in the universe, but it was good enough to where he could sense basic energy as long as it wasn't far away. But he couldn't feel anything right now. The two enemies had vanished.

He kept feeling for their energies as well as searching with his Sharingan, but couldn't see or feel them. Slowly he descended still refusing to relax, keeping his combat part of his mind up and running just in case he missed something with his senses or his eyes.

He landed back on the snowy ground his bare feet crunching back into the snow. He turned back to his house and walked back inside, realizing now what the attack had been about. The attack wasn't meant to really kill or hurt him as most attacks are. It was a message someone was sending. The message was clear to Harry as he walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. _I know where you are._ Someone was telling Harry that they knew where he was by sending what were clearly goons to attack him knowing they could do nothing to him.

But who could know where he was? Who would even care where he was?

He racked his brain trying to think of who he had pissed off enough during his time in the Saiyan Military to the point where they would hunt him down three years later and not let him rest in peace? The real question was though: Who had he pissed off like that during his time with the Saiyan Military?

He reached the second floor and walked down the short hall past the bathroom and into his bedroom. He had pissed off a lot of enemies during his time in the Military, he had even pissed off a few Saiyan General's whom he butted heads with on many occasions. But he doubted any of them would dislike him enough to hunt him down.

But he had received the message that someone knew where he was and would no longer let him live in peace. He walked to the side of his bed where a small dresser sat and pulled out a black tank-top, pulling it down over his bare chest. He also threw off his sweat pants and replaced them with a pair of blue jeans. After he pulled on a pair of socks he opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a black button up shirt and put that on over his black tank-top. Slipping on a pair of shoes he walked out of his room.

He knew what he had to do now. He could not live in peace here while others knew of his whereabouts. He needed to find out who knew where he lived and make sure they never attacked this place again. He stopped halfway down the stairs as a realization hit him. He was leaving this place, maybe for good, this might be his chance to do what he had been putting off for years now. For years he had wanted to hunt down his older brother, Obito Uchiha, but had thought he was not prepared enough for the encounter.

Now he was leaving the place he had called a home for the past three years, now may be his shot. He was already leaving to track down whoever had sent those goons to attack him. This was the perfect opportunity to start his hunt for Obito as well. His blood pumped harder and faster in his veins as he thought of finally avenging his mothers death, and see Obito crumble before him. He had to close his eyes tightly and focus hard to get himself under control.

Moments later he continued down the steps, knowing this might be the last time he sees this place. He took one more glanced around the small living room and kitchen before walking out the door. He proceeded across the snow covered field until he reached the tree line. He needed somewhere to start and he had a pretty good idea where he might find the most valuable information fast. He blasted off into the sky so fast he kicked up a cloud of snow underneath him as he blasted into the sky and away from the mountain, leaving his peaceful life behind, possibly forever.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Pirate King Noah

The sun was high in the sky was midday rolled around. The Village Hidden in the Leafs was peaceful and alive with activity. The villagers moved from shop to shop buying their goods and building new additions to the massive village.

The Village Hidden in the Leafs was the biggest village in the Land of Fire located in the Fire Zone of the Zone Universe. There existed five different elemental zones: The Fire Zone, Water Zone, Earth Zone, Lightning Zone, and Wind Zone. Each one had its own government and military force with their main military force being comprised of ninja's with an elemental affinity for the zone they were born in. Fire Zone ninja's had more of an affinity for Fire than any other element, but they could still use other elements beside fire, but fire was their main element.

Most ninja's have two elemental affinities, the biggest one either being fire, wind, earth, water, or lightning depending on where you were born. And the second affinity could be for any of the other four elements.

The Hidden Leaf Village was massive in size, covering nearly the size of a full metropolis. But it was a simple village, mostly living on foods that can be grown rather than store bought from one of the cities. They had no skyscrapers or neon lights like a lot of places nowadays. It was just a simple massive village, relying on itself for everything they had.

In the middle of the village was a massive mansion that stood three stories high. The outside was painted red in respect of fire. The mansion was circular in design and has been around since the village had been created almost ninety years ago. On top of the mansion attached to the front of the building was a massive circular sign which was the symbol for the entire Land of Fire. The circular sign on the front of the building was painted black, with a red flame in the middle, a symbol of the Land of Fire. There stood four pillars on top of the building separated evenly apart from the other. This elaborate mansion was home of the village leader, the Hokage.

Standing in the middle of the roof staring up at the clear blue sky was Noah the Pirate King. He stood at six foot tall with long brown hair that fell to his shoulders; his blue eyes staring up at the sky, his mind in deep thought. He was dressed in a white shirt with blue jeans.

Even though he was the Pirate King, the King of the largest and most powerful army in the entire Zone Universe, he never dressed like a king. He always dressed casually, not wanting to be dressed in a fancy suit or gown that could easily be sold and used to feed over a million people. He saw no point in showboating his status as Pirate King.

Instead he used his time, money and power to make the universe a better place. His one, single ultimate goal was to preserve peace and justice in the Zone Universe. But his current goal was making it impossible to focus on anything.

For years now he had been hunting down his most hated enemy who had seemed to vanish a year ago. Albert Wesker, former chairman of the Umbrella Corporation and most wanted man in the Zone Universe. Even though he was the most wanted man in the universe, most police forces had given up looking for him because all their leads would turn out to be false. Noah had never given up, Wesker was his most hated enemy, and he knew that at some point in his life, he and Wesker would have a battle to the death, in which case Noah had to win.

Albert Wesker was insanely powerful, Noah had fought him a few times before. His speed was far above that of any other creature in the universe, his increased strength made hand to hand combat with him almost suicide. Wesker was also insanely intelligent, always outwitting Noah at every turn. He had also gotten the label of Immortal due to the fact that he always healed from any form of injury incredibly quickly and acting like it was nothing.

Noah had only been able to actually injure him a few times, in which case Wesker just almost instantly healed then counterattacked as if Noah had done nothing to him.

Even with the power of the Legendary Fobar Imperius, Noah could not seem to damage Wesker enough to faze him. Every time he thought about how many times he had come face to face with Wesker and had missed opportunities to take him down he felt irritated at himself for not rising up to the challenge.

Noah himself was smarter than the average person, his smarts combined with the power of Fobar Imperius should be enough to have an even fight with Wesker. But do to the fact that Noah was still struggling to fully unlock and control the power of Fobar Imperius, he himself was slightly handicapped by his continued progress in using that power to its fullest.

Noah had been born as the reincarnation of Fobar Imperius, an ancient being of invincible power and with the ability to control the fabric of reality, and time, the present, past and future was all his to control. It was told in legends and myths that Fobar Imperius had created the Zone Universe as well as all the other universes and plains of existences.

Fobar had the power to rewrite everything that has happened and write what will happen. It was a power that worked solely with an ancient artifact called "The Book of Ages" which was a book with infinite pages, each page was rumored to have the history of the Zone Universe in it from the moment Fobar had created the universe.

No such book had ever been found, but people had tried and failed to find the book. Noah himself was certain that it existed, the fact that Fobar Imperius's soul was reincarnated inside him was proof that somewhere in the universe, The Book of Ages lay hidden away somewhere where no one could ever get to.

"Here you are" a female voice said from behind him. Noah tore his attention away from the sky and turned around. Walking towards him was his wife, Evangeline. She was five feet eleven inches, with long, soft red hair with dark brown eyes. She was incredibly beautiful and her voice could sooth the heart of any man. She was more than what she appeared however, she was an immortal. She never died, but was reborn into another life when her current one ended.

When her current life ended her body would deteriorate like any other body but her soul would be reborn into a new body with her memories still intact from her previous life. Her age in this lifetime was 21 but her accumulative age was 126 she had been reborn three times since she was first born 126 years ago.

She wore a simple red tank-top with a skirt that fell to her knees. She walked forward towards him. "I figured you might be up here when you weren't in the communication room" she said stopping just a few feet in front of him. "No luck?" she asked moving a few strands of red hair from her face.

Noah shook his head. "The hideout was empty" he told her. "There were definite signs that someone had been there up until maybe a few days ago. But it has been abandoned since with no clues to where he was heading next" he explained with a sigh. "Once again I was one step behind him"

Evangeline placed her hand on his shoulder. "You'll get him eventually, don't worry" she told him with a gentle smile. "It'll just take a little more time, that's all"

Noah smiled at her. "Your sense of time and mine are completely different, Evangeline" he told her. "You will be reborn again when you die, but me, I only have one lifetime to get things done" he looked back up at the sky. "A lifetime sounds long, but it's so short"

"I may be reborn" she replied looking up at the sky with him. "But who knows how long that will end?" she asked looking back at him. "Immortals are only called that because they are reborn when they die, but a time will come when even we must die and not be reborn" she explained. "Eventually I will die just like you will" she smiled. "Maybe this will be my last lifetime and we can die together"

He looked at her and returned her smile. "I would like that, but lets not think about death right now" he told her. "We still have a while, besides, I have to get back on Wesker and try to find him"

"I'll help the best I can" she said. "Lets get back then" she said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the other side of the roof where a staircase sat.

Before they could reach the staircase a Pirate soldier ran up the stairs and kneeled in Noah's path. "Lord Noah, there's a communication for you from Ovan, sir!"

"Ovan?" Evangeline asked confused. "What would he be trying to get in contact with you for?" she asked Noah.

"Alright, thank you soldier" Noah replied gratefully. "Dismissed"

"Sir!" the Pirate replied turning around and heading back down the stairs, its reptilian tail thumping on the steps as it went.

Noah began walking down the staircase. The staircase was built on the outside of the building and hung to the outside of the building from the roof to the ground. The stairs were built in a circular design so it could wrap around the mansion perfectly. Halfway down the staircase on the other side of the mansion was an opening that led to the second floor of the mansion.

In addition to being the most prosperous and most powerful village in the Land of Fire the Hidden Leaf Village also acted as one of the Pirates main bases of operations. The Hokage was one of the Pirate General's and the actual Pirate Base was located underneath the village. The entrance to the underground base was in the basement of the Hokage's mansion with a few other emergency entrance and exits located at specific points in the village.

Noah stopped at the opening of the second floor and walked inside toward the communications room located two rooms away from the Hokage's office. He walked into the communications room which as empty at the moment.

The room was medium sized with many communication stations placed around the room. In the middle of the room sat a circular hologram table which people could receive hologram messages at. Standing in the middle of the hologram communication table was the miniature sized form of a man wearing a nice white suit and glasses tinted so you couldn't see the eyes behind it.

"Ah, Noah, about time" the hologram said as Noah entered the room. "I've been standing here for five minutes waiting"

"Get over it, Ovan" Evangeline said following Noah into the room.

"Sorry" Noah apologized trying to stay on Ovan's good side. Noah and Ovan use to be enemies but they had somehow been able to reach a truce between the two of them to where they helped each other when they needed it as long as it wasn't anything too extreme. "What's up?" he asked stopping in front of the hologram table.

"I have information you might find, interesting" Ovan said.

Evangeline instinctively walked over to the door and locked it to keep from being interrupted. She nodded to Noah once the door was locked.

"Alright, what is it?" Noah asked.

"I have learned something about your friend, Albert Wesker" Ovan said. "He has been searching for something for the past year. Something highly classified above top secret within the Pirate Army"

"Above top secret?" Noah asked glancing at Evangeline. She shook her head showing she was just as confused as he was. He turned his attention back to Ovan. "What is it?"

"The location of a specific building holding something very, very dangerous"

"What?" Noah asked getting a little irritated.

"Baal Tower" Ovan answered. "The place where Overlord Tyrant Baal was sealed away five thousand years ago after his master, Overlord Zetta was sealed away as well"

"Why would Wesker be looking for Baal Tower?" Evangeline asked confused. "It doesn't seem like him"

Noah stood there for a few moments, his mind going over this information again and again. Wesker had been searching for Baal Tower for over a year now, but why? What use could Baal Tower have to Wesker?

"Do you know where it is located?" Ovan asked.

Noah shook his head. "No" he answered. "I know about it, but don't know where it is"

Ovan nodded. "Thought so" he muttered. "That is all I have now. I will keep my ears open for anything else, until next time" his image flickered then vanished.

Noah glanced at Evangeline a feeling of confusion and fear swelling up inside of him. "Things are getting more interesting and more dangerous" he told her. "We need to proceed with caution from here on out"

"What are you going to do?" she asked. "Wesker has been searching for Baal Tower for over a year now, obviously it holds something he wants" she paused. "You don't think he could be…"

"Maybe" he said staring down at the metal floor. "I need to speak to the Pirate Elders and get more information on this" he told her. "After five thousand years, the only people who would know anything about this were those that were alive during those times. The Pirate Elders were alive back then, they could tell me more" he said moving his gaze to the locked door. "I guess it's time to suck up to the elders and hope I can get information out of them"


	4. Chapter 4

4. A Lead

Harry's first stop after leaving the solitude of Mount Neptune was the town he often visited to re-supply his house. He stopped in the little town, which was the closest human population to Mount Neptune, to see if anyone had been asking about a man named Harry Uchiha, making sure not to let people know that he himself was Harry Uchiha.

After two hours asking random people around town and getting the same answer everywhere he concluded that whoever knew of his whereabouts didn't come here looking for him. But why would they? No on in this town even knew who he was, let alone would know where to find him. But would a stranger looking for him know that?

Harry stopped at a little restaurant to get some lunch and a drink before he left. He had quite a bit of money saved over from his days in the Saiyan Special Forces, enough to where he really didn't have to worry about anything financially for quite a long time.

While he ate his lunch and drank his coke, his mind once more drifted back to the second hunt he was on. He was currently hunting two separate people, the person who knew where he lived and had sent his or her goons to attack; and for his brother, Obito Uchiha.

Harry paused for a moment as a question formed in his mind. Could Obito had sent those goons there to attack him? But why? Obito had been able to kill their mother quite easily, so why would he not simply attack Harry himself?

He leaned back in his chair staring at the food on his table. He had too many questions right now, too many questions he shouldn't have. He should be back on Mount Neptune living a solitary life with no worries or concerns, only leaving when he felt ready to kill his older brother. But here he was, being forced to hunt down the man or woman who had disturbed his peaceful life and training.

He resumed eating spaghetti lunch when a waitress walked up to him. "Everything okay there?" she asked with a smile. She was very attractive, with long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yeah" he answered wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Not busy here today I see" he commented indicating the empty diner.

She shook her head. "No, not really" she answered. "We usually don't get any business until dinner. You're not from around here, are you?" she asked tilting her head slightly as if he were very interesting.

"No" he answered. "I just come by about once every two weeks or so" he admitted. "But no, I don't live here"

She nodded. "I see you every once and a while at the grocery market across the street" she indicated the store directly across from the diner. "And I never see anyone with you" she added.

He shook his head. "I live alone" he said. "The way I've always wanted"

Her smile faded only enough to where Harry could notice it but not enough to be brutally obvious that she did not like that bit of news.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person" she suggested. "There's someone out there for everyone"

He laughed. "Very true" he admitted. "Common knowledge tells us that there is someone out there for everyone, sometimes maybe even more than one someone out there for us, in case something happens to the other" he said. "But unfortunately most people go their whole lives without ever finding the person they were truly meant to be with"

"Those people are never truly happy" she said. "They may seem happy, and maybe their mind and body are happy, but their heart can't be happy in that situation"

He shook his head. "No, they can't" he admitted. "Hopefully we find the person who we were meant to be with" he said eating the last of his spaghetti. He placed a tip on the table and stood up. "Thank you very much for the food and the delightful conversation" he thanked her with a smile. "When I return this will be the first place I stop"

"Going somewhere then?" she asked.

"Yes" he answered. "On a trip"

"Oh really" she replied interested. "To where?"

"Wherever I end up for a little while" he answered walking past her. "See you around"

"My name's Melissa!" she called as he was about ready to walk out the door.

"Nice to meet you, Melissa" he replied then without thinking said. "My name's Harry Uchiha, see you around, Melissa" he called back as he walked out the door.

As he walked down the sidewalk he tried to think of what possessed him to reveal his name to a complete stranger like that. While she had made for an interesting conversation and was remarkably attractive, he should not have done that.

What was done, was done however, he could not reverse time and change it. He glanced up at the sun and realized it was well after noon. He would have to move quickly to get to where he needed to go, even flying at his highest speed it was going to take him a little while to get to where he needed to go.

Once he made it out of town he gently floated into the air and ascended higher in the sky before flying off in the northeast direction. His next spot would hopefully yield some information or insight as to who attacked him and why, even though he felt sure that the why was to let Harry know that his location was not a secret from everyone as he thought it would be.

He watched the ground pass beneath him. There were roads beneath him at one point, then dense forests followed by an expansive ocean that stretched almost sixty percent of the way.

It took him six hours to reach his destination. He saw it in the distance, a small town with columns of smoke rising from its very few buildings. The descended on the outskirts of the town the stench in the air causing him to wrinkle his nose a little.

The small town of Babel was a town with a line almost literally drawn down the center of it. The town was separated into two parts, the poor part of town and the rich part of town. The poor part of town, which is where Harry landed next to, was filled with old buildings that would fail every type of safety code in the universe. Boards falling off the buildings, signs hanging lopsided if not lying on the ground. People moving through the streets dressed in dirty torn rags with filthy hair.

Harry had been here enough times before to know that the rich side of the town was the complete opposite. Buildings so clean and up to date with all the codes in the universe. People walking around in nice suits and dresses. Both sides of town were so small that no one had any need for vehicles not the poor or even the rich. They walked to all their destinations.

The towns income came from trade with other zones and other areas within their current zone. However most of the trading money went to the rich side of town because they are the ones that set up the trades and the schedules. The poor side of town only got about thirty to twenty percent of the trade profits since the rich controlled the way the profits were distributed.

Many times in the past Harry had expected the rich to completely cut off the poor to keep more money for themselves but they have not done that yet which made no sense. The rich in this town were stuck up snobs who believed that it was the poor peoples fault for the way they lived. They believed that if they better managed the money they were given, they would not be living in such poverty.

Harry found it very hard sometimes not to walk into the rich part of town and rip it down to the ground so they could feel what it was like to live with crumbling homes and with no money. But he fought back that urge every time he came here. He was on business right now so he couldn't allow himself to become distracted.

He made his way down the main street of the poor side of town looking for the tavern he often frequented during his visits. He walked all the way down the main street then at the end of the street to his let he spots the half hanging sign of the Bears Tavern.

He walked into the tavern through the swinging front doors and was immediately overwhelmed by the stench of rotted food and stale drinks. The tavern was completely empty, not even workers were present. He walked to the left corner of the tavern and sat down at the least disgusting looking table.

He could see the light dimming outside as the sun began to set. He kicked his feet up on a chair that had been placed beside the table he sat at. He folded his arms behind his neck and leaned back closing his eyes.

It was only when he heard the doors to the tavern swing open then shut did he open his eyes. Standing in the doorway was the man he had grown to know very well. The man stood almost as tall as Harry at six foot four inches. He was dressed in a big raggedy winter coat and jeans that looked as though they had been dipped in a pool of mud. He had a small beard and mustache on his face which clearly looked as though it had not been tended too in quite a while. His hair was long and clearly knotted together at some spots.

He walked over and Harry removed his feet from the chair in front of him. The man sat down and stared at Harry with his brown eyes. "Good to see you again" he said in a throaty voice. "Thought you had died on me"

"Nice to see you too, William" Harry replied. "I've just been living a solitary life until recently"

"Recently?" William asked raising an eyebrow. "Decide you missed the thrill of the special forces?"

"I was attacked" Harry answered. "By two beings that were clearly hired goons" he added. "You talk with all the traders that come through here and even have some friends in the trading business. Has anyone mentioned me at all?"

William leaned back in his chair still staring questioningly at Harry. "Trying to find the one who sent the goons on you huh?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "I want to find out who sent those goons to attack me and why"

"Could it have just been to let you know that he or she knows where you are?" William asked. "I mean you did say you were trying to live a life of solitude. Maybe someone doesn't want that"

Harry nodded once more. "That's what I'm thinking" he agreed. "But I need to find this person to be sure and I need to find out what they want if that's the case"

William nodded his understanding. "A few days ago I talked with a trader that came through here" he began. "Said that he was here for another purpose besides trading with the riches. He was privately hired to search for someone believed to be living here, in this zone" he explained.

"Did he say who he was looking for and who hired him?" Harry asked feeling like he was getting somewhere.

William smiled. "When a man is drunk, they will reveal all their little secrets they don't want others to know" he told Harry. "He told me he had been hired to find someone named Harry" he added. "He was drunk so he couldn't remember the last name, but he did remember that it started with a U"

"Me then" Harry said. "Did he say who hired him?"

"He told me more than that" William answered. "He told me that his job as a trader was only a cover for his real job" he paused letting what he said sink in.

"Bounty hunter" Harry said realizing where William was heading. "A bounty hunter was sent to find me"

William nodded. "He said he was hired by someone named Albert Wesker" he told him.

Harry thought for a moment trying to place the name. "Albert Wesker…the former chairmen of the Umbrella Corporation?" he asked. "What would he want with me?"

"I'm not sure about that one" William said. "But I was able to get one more thing out of that bounty hunter while he was all boozed up"

"What?" Harry asked very interested now.

"He said that he had only met with Albert Wesker once, which was to get a picture of you, but he spoke of another one there" William continued. "A man dressed in a black tunic with a tan colored mask" he paused. "The mask had a circular design painted on it like one of those hypnotizing wheels and only had one eye hole, over the right eye"

Harry stared at William not saying anything. He knew from William's expression the color must have drained from Harry's face. A man wearing a mask with a circular design and only one eye hole, over the right eye. That was the exact same mask he brother Obito wore. Harry had only seen Obito twice since he had killed their mother while trying to kill him twelve years ago and both times he had been wearing the same mask he had worn the night he had killed their mother. That mask was the one thing he remembered about his brother, not his face or even his voice.

"Obito" Harry muttered more to himself than to William.

William nodded. "If you hunt down Albert Wesker you will not only find out why he sent those goons after you, but you may find more lead to your brother" he explained. "It's a win, win situation if you can find Wesker"

Harry nodded. "Find Wesker, find Obito" he repeated.

"You don't seem all that interested right now in why Wesker sent those goons after you" William noted. "I figured that your desire would change from getting answers about your attack to finding your brother"

"I still want to know why Wesker sent those goons after me if he was even the one who sent them" he told William. "All we know is that a bounty hunter was hired by Wesker to track me down. Wesker could have been working for someone too"

"Obito, maybe?" William suggested. "Obito could have been looking for you"

"That's a possibility" Harry agreed angry at the thought of Obito possibly knowing where he was then sending goons to fight him rather than coming himself. "But I need more information before I jump to conclusions. Did he say where he came from?" Harry asked. "The bounty hunter" he added for clarification.

"He said he had come from the Metropolis Zone" William answered. "I assume you know where that is"

"Unfortunately I do" Harry replied. "It's knee deep in Pirate territory"

"Forgot you and the Pirates don't get along too well" William said. "Not since you participated in the short little dispute between the Saiyans and the Pirates"

Harry stood up and reached into his pocket pulled out a wad of money. "For your time" he said placing the money down on the table in front of William. "Say hi to the wife and kids for me"

"Thank you" William replied picking up the wad of money. "You are one of the only decent men I've met"

"Same to you, old friend" he repeated. He patted William on his shoulder. "Take care" he said walking across the tavern and out of the door.

He walked back down the street towards the edge of town. He had never thought this would happen, not only did he find out who could have been involved with the attack earlier, but he now also had a possible lead on his brother.

He stopped just outside of town and stared at the now mostly black sky. He closed his eyes and vanishing in a popping sound, zone jumped out of the zone heading towards the metropolis zone.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Pirate Elders

Noah walked down the stairs circling the outer wall of the Hokage's Mansion. He was heading down to the ground level to enter the Pirate Base. He needed to speak with the Pirate Elders as quickly as possible. If he and Evangeline were right about Wesker's purpose in looking for Baal Tower, then the Zone Universe and existence itself, was in extreme danger.

He walked to the bottom of the stairs and turned right into the ground floor of the mansion. The ground floor was built in the circular design that the second floor and the whole building was built from. In the middle of the room sat the receptionist desk. Sitting behind the desk was a female resident of the Hidden Leaf Village.

She looked up as Noah entered and gave him a small smile. "Good evening, sir" she greeted sitting behind her desk. "Entering the Pirate Base?" she asked.

"Yes, I am" he answered.

"Where is miss Evangeline?" the receptionist asked noticing her absence.

"She has other business to attend to" Noah answered walking past the receptionists desk and to an elevator located at the back of the lobby. He stopped in front of the elevator and the doors slid open. He walked into the empty elevator and pressed the button labeled B2.

He doors slid shut in front of him and the elevator jerked as it began its decent. As Noah stood in the empty elevator he couldn't help but worry that the Pirate Elders would not share his concerns and would refuse to help him. In the worst case scenario in which they refused to help him, he would have to use any means necessary to get the location of Baal Tower.

The elevator jerked once more as it came to a stop and a key pad slid out from the unopened door. Noah typed in his secure pass code and the doors immediately slid open.

Noah stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall. The entire hall was built out of metal, the walls, the ceiling, even the floor. The metal was shinned so that you could see your reflection from four different angles.

He passed many doors along the long hallway both on his left and right. This hall was the mechanical wing of the base where the mechanics sat in their offices and designed to weapons and technology on a daily basis. Eventually some of their designs would come across Noah for approval but that usually wasn't until they had at least two successful trials.

He walked to the end of the hall which branched off into two more hallways which went to his left and right. He took a right headed towards his own secure, private communications room. The Pirate Base had six floors to it, each floor covering about a hundred miles of halls, rooms and hangars used for testing machines and weapons.

There were two more floors behind the sixth floor but those were highly classified floors doing sensitive and delicate research which was guarded so securely that even Noah himself had to pass several security checks before he was even allowed in; and he was the Pirate King.

He walked down the hall a little further until he came to a door to his left labeled: _Pirate King's Communication Center._ Only the Pirate King and whoever he brought with him were allowed in this room.

He keyed in his access code on the panel to the right of the door. Once he entered in his access code a finger print scanner flipped out of the wall above the access panel. He scanned his right middle finger, then a retinal scanner popped out of the wall. Noah held his right eye two inches away from the scanner. Moments later the door to the room slide open and the retinal and finger print scanner slid and flipped back into the wall.

Noah stepped inside the communication room, and the door slid shut behind him. The room was small in size, but held a massive computer at the back of the room. The screen itself was roughly eighty inches long and eighty inches high. Connected to the bottom of the screen was a normal sized computer keyboard.

Noah walked forward and typed in his secure access code and the screen instantly it up showing all sights of data analysis's and all other sorts of information.

He accessed the communications channel and after a few minutes of searching finally found the frequency in which he could contact the council on. He access the channel and set it up for a hologram conversation.

In the middle of the room a hologram table slid up from the flood and Noah walked over to it. The image of a young woman appeared, her head bowed in respect. "Pirate King" she greeted. "How man I place your communication?"

"I wish to speak with the Council of Pirate Elders" Noah told her. "It is a matter of absolute urgency"

"One moment please" she said as her image flickered out.

Noah stood there waiting. The Council of Pirate Elders lived in a completely secure location to protect themselves. The only time they were seen was on the very rare occasions they actually visited a Pirate Base.

There were five different divisions of the Pirate Army: Red Pirates, Black Pirates, White Pirates, Blue Pirates, and Green Pirates. The color coding system worked with the color of the Pirate Soldiers. Some were cloned to be green, other blue, red, white and black. Each division of the Pirates had their own Pirate Elder kind of like a representative of that division.

Noah, however, being the Pirate King had a level of influence over all five divisions of the Pirate Army. Each division has their own elder and supreme general who reports back to the Pirate King and basically carries out the Pirate Kings orders regarding that division. This process however could be interrupted by the Council of Pirate Elders. The Pirate Elders on the council were thousands of years old and always think they know what is better from the Pirates more than the Pirate King at times.

Noah had butted heads with the council a few times in the past over his decisions and actions. The Council did hold a certain amount of authority to override the Pirate King if they wished.

Moments five shadowy figures appeared above the hologram table. The figures had their faces shadowed and sat in circular chairs.

"Council" Noah said bowing slightly out of respect. "I have an urgent matter I wish to discuss with you"

"Speak" one of the figures told him in a deep dark growling voice. "We shall hear your urgent matter"

"I have come across some disturbing information" Noah began. "I believe that someone is looking for Baal Tower" he told them. "And I am here to request its location to make sure everything is normal at the tower"

"Do not concern yourself with this, Pirate King" a hissing voice answered him from within the group of shadowy figures. "It is impossible for anyone to find Baal Tower. It is hidden where no one can locate it"

"I believe you are mistake" Noah replied bluntly. "The man whom I believe is searching for it, will find it if he hasn't already"

"And who do you believe is looking for Baal Tower?" a low whisper of a voice asked.

"Albert Wesker" Noah answered.

After a few moments of silence the hissing voice spoke up. "That is nothing to be concerned about, the location is absolutely top secret"

"I still want to make a trip to the tower and see that everything is fine for myself" Noah insisted. "Albert Wesker should never, under any circumstances, be underestimated" he warned them. "He is more cunning than you think and if he has spent over a year searching for something, then it is something important and something he will find eventually"

"I told you not to concern yourself with this matter!" the hissing voice shot at him. "Let it rest, Pirate King! It is impossible for anyone to find Baal Tower"

"What do you think he is after?" the growling voice asked. "Why is he looking for Baal Tower?"

"I believe" he sighed knowing the reaction he was going to get from his next statement. "He will try and release Overlord Tyrant Baal"

"Impossible!" the whispering voice spoke up. "It is impossible for anyone to break the seal which contains Baal!"

"Nothing is impossible" Noah countered, his patience falling while his irritation grew. "Especially when Wesker is involved"

"The seal which contains Baal is a seal specifically designed for the tyrant himself" the growling voice replied. "The seal draws its power directly from Baal himself. Baal's nearly infinite supply of energy fuels the seal making it more stronger and stronger. As long as Baal lives, the seal cannot be broken" the voice explained.

"I am the Pirate King!" Noah blurted out, his patience now completely gone. "It is my duty to protect this universe and protect the Pirates! How can I do that when the location of the most powerful weapon in existence is hidden from me?! I need to get to Baal tower and see with my own eyes that everything is fine!"

"Do not raise for voice to us" a new female voice told him.

"I wouldn't raise my voice if you all would get your heads out of your asses and let me do my job!" he yelled back. "What would happen if Baal Tower actually had been located by Wesker and the impossible happened and Baal was released?" he asked them. "The whole universe along with existence would be destroyed. I won't let that happen!"

"You are driving yourself mad with worry for nothing" the whisper voice told him. "You need not worry, Pirate King"

"Do not talk to us like that!" the hissing voice yelled at him. "We are the Council of Pirate Elders. We have been looking over the universe and the Pirates since before you were even born! Do not disrespect us or we will take you out of your position as Pirate King!"

Noah clenched his fists fighting back the urge to throw his fist through the hologram, knowing he couldn't hurt them.

"Enough" the growling voice spoke up. "Pirate King, you have the heart of a king and the wisdom of an elder. If it will sooth your mind then I will release the location of Baal Tower to you and only you" the voice told him. "Go to Baal Tower and see that everything is fine. The location will be wired directly to your Pirate King information account. You will have two minutes to remember the location before it will be erased completely" the voice explained. "This meeting is adjourned" the voice concluded. "And Noah, never speak to us like that again" the voice warned before the holograms flickered out.

Moments later Noah's communicator buzzed indicating he had a new file put into his account. Immediately he rushed over to the computer and quickly accessed his account and opened the new file. Inside the file was the name of a zone that Noah hadn't heard of before. He quickly memorized the name of the zone and moments later the file vanished.

He now had the location of Baal Tower, since he had the location, he could find the communication number and contact the guards at the tower. He would talk with them and get a status report from them, then make a person trip to the tower to observe everything with his own eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Metropolis Zone

The Zone Universe is one of the biggest universes on their plain of existence. Instead of planets, they have zones which act fairly similar, each zone has its own ways of life, laws, people, and sometimes even military. The zones are connected through billions of invisible wormholes which those who know how to use them properly can take advantage of the connection and jump from zone to zone, a technique called Zone Jumping.

Not everyone can Zone Jump however, only those who have been trained to feel for the wormholes and jump through them are capable of using them. All normal citizens must use spaceships to travel through the wormholes, which takes longer than simply jumping through them.

Harry Uchiha jumped into the largest zone in the Zone Universe. The Metropolis Zone.

The Metropolis Zone was much like it's name suggested, the zone was one massive city, with no wildlife or vegetation. The whole zone at one point had been nothing but an uninhabited zone with lush green forests, cold, crystal clear running rivers, sparkling clean lakes, until the citizens of the Zone Universe began a massive expansion effort branching off into other zones that had before been uninhabited. All the forests had been destroyed, the rivers and lakes completely drained of water and leveled out. Within two years the once uninhabited zone had been turned into a towering metropolis giving it its first name, the Metropolis Zone.

The massive city was always alive, it's lights always on, the streets always full, vehicles always moving on the street.

Harry flew over the city watching the traffic and bustling life of the city below him. All William had told him was that the bounty hunter had come from the Metropolis Zone. That's a big area to search for a bounty hunter whose name he didn't even know.

He kept flying until he was so lost in thought he almost flew right into a skyscraper. He descended to the ground catching the attention of many of the citizens walking the streets who watched him as he descended. Clearly they didn't see people descending form the sky everyday around here.

He landed on a sidewalk which was not surprisingly completely filled with people.

He looked up and down the sidewalk. He could have sworn that he saw more shops and stores on this street alone than he had seen in his whole life put together. The shops and stores were so close together that the signs and stores seemed to blend into each other.

Harry began walked down the street trying to think of a place to start his search. He walked down six city blocks before coming up with an idea. He stopped a random person walking on the sidewalk.

"Excuse me" Harry said. "I'm sorry to bother you but, do you know where I could find a bounty collection office?" he asked.

The pedestrian nodded. "Down two blocks, then take a left" she answered. "That's the biggest one around here at least" she added as an after thought.

Harry nodded his thanks and proceeded with the directions she had gave him. He looked up at the bright moon in the clear night sky. He had made what would have been a one day travel by normal commercial spaceship in under thirty minutes with zone jumping. The night sky was clear, yet it was impossible to see any stars sparkling in the sky. The lights from the zone sized city blocked out the stars that would be in the sky.

Harry kept walking until he saw the bounty collection office. The office was normal sized and had a sign hanging out front that read: Bail Bonds Agent. However everyone who knew the bounty hunter world knew that any Bail Bonds office was also a bounty collection office and from what that pedestrian had told him, this was the biggest one around this part of the city.

He walked into the building hoping that this was not wasted effort. The only thing in the building was a desk at the far end of the building. Standing behind the desk was a man dressed in a black suit. He had short cut brown hair and black eyes. He stared as Harry walked forward.

"Evening" Harry greeted stopping in front of the desk. "I hear this is the biggest collection office this part of the city"

The man stared at Harry unblinking. After a few moments of silence, the man slowly nodded. "You here to collect?" he asked in a deep voice his eyes looking Harry up and down. "You don't strike me as a bounty hunter"

"I'm not" Harry admitted. "I'm looking for a bounty hunter that may have come through here"

The man was silent.

"I understand that some of the bigger collection offices finance bounty hunters on their hunts" Harry began. "Providing transportation, false ID and pulling strings in police forces. They usually do this for a larger cut of the pay off once the bounty is collected" he explained. "Do you offer that type of sponsorship I guess you could call it?"

The man stared at Harry. "What business is it of yours?" the man asked.

"As I told you, I'm looking for someone and I think you can help me identify him" Harry answered. "Have you financed any bounty hunter heading to the Neptune Zone?"

"The zone with Mount Neptune in it, correct?" the man asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes" he answered. "I'm looking for a bounty hunter who traveled to the zone under the disguise of a trader"

"What do I get out of helping you?" the man asked. "Nothing in this universe is free"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wad of money and placed it on the desk. The man's eyes grew large at the sight of the money wad. The man made to grab it but Harry shook his head, stopping the man.

"Once you give me the information I need" Harry told him. "The money is yours, but only after I get the information"

The man slowly moved his hand back. "Two days ago a bounty hunter came into my office" the man began. "He said he had a high paying bounty and negotiated with us to finance him in hunting down the bounty. Promised us thirty five percent of his cut, which is more than our standard ten percent" he explained. "Any bounty hunter that brings his mark into our office, we automatically claim ten percent of the overall bounty for our services. So when he offered thirty five, we financed his trip"

"Does this bounty hunter have a name?" Harry asked.

The man shook his head. "We do not ask for names, honoring the bounty hunter tradition of keeping their identities secret" he answered. "His false ID was Harold Gunner" he added.

"And did he ever catch his mark?" Harry asked curious.

"Not sure" the man answered. "When he returned he did not have a mark with him, but he did have our cut of his pay" he added.

"Sounds like he just used you to find someone, got paid, then gave you your cut" Harry commented. "A tracker most likely, not a bounty hunter"

"As long as we get paid, it matters not who we finance"

"So you didn't ask for his name" Harry said. "But you must have taken his picture, for the fake ID"

The man stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Yes" he answered. "We keep all our clients photo's on file in case they decide not to honor their deal and give us our cut"

"If they back out on it you use their picture to send other bounty hunters after them" Harry said. "Shirk off pay, you get hunted yourself"

The man nodded. "That is what happens in this business" he told Harry. "It is the daily life of a hunter and a collection office"

Harry tapped the money wad on the desk. "Give me a picture of the man and this is yours right now" he told the man.

The man eyed the money for a moment then walked back through a door located just behind the desk. A few minutes later he returned with a folder. He placed the folder on the desk and slid it towards Harry.

Harry flipped the folder open and found a profile of a man inside of it with a picture of his fake ID. The man had short white hair with red eyes and clear battle scars on his face. His right cheek had a cut that looked like an X and he had a scar just about his left eye. The file read that he was six feet three inches tall and weighed about one hundred ninety eight.

"Are these accurate?" Harry asked. "The height and weight?"

The man nodded. "Yes it is" he answered. "The measurement and weight were taken upon making of the false ID. We needed accurate measurement to make the false ID more believable" he explained.

Harry pushed the money closer to the man. "Thank you" he told him. "The money is yours as I promised" he closed the file and grabbed it off the desk. "I'll keep this" he told the man. "You won't be seeing him again anyways"

Harry walked outside of the office and felt a cold breeze blow down the street. He had finally gotten a face to the man who had tracked him down to Mount Neptune. The man that William had spoken to a day before Harry was attacked on Mount Neptune. Now all he had to do was use this photo to track him down and get more information about the man who hired him.

Harry walked down the street thinking of where to begin his hunt now that he had a face and a false name. He might still be using the fake name, but most bounty hunters or even trackers, discard fake identification the moment their mark or target is found, captured, or killed.

If this man was a tracker he would still be hanging out where bounty hunters usually frequented looking for possible marks and jobs. Trackers were often categorized as bounty hunters because their professions are almost exactly the same, tracker hunt down their targets just like bounty hunters, they use all the resources like bounty hunters, they use all the methods of bounty hunters, some trackers even capture their target and return it to their employer. But trackers hardly ever killed their targets, that's what mainly separated the bounty hunter from the tracker.

However trackers and bounty hunters all got their jobs from the same locations, which were mostly cantinas where wanted posters were posted and bounties were posted.

Harry needed to find the closest cantina that frequented a lot of bounty hunters and trackers, but unlike with the collection office, a random pedestrian off the street was unlikely to know where he could find one.

He needed to find one on his own, which in this massive zone sized city, could take him days maybe even weeks with thousands and thousands of miles of pure city to search.

He kept walking past thousands of people on the sidewalks. The streets were buzzing with the sound of cars, music and people talking as they walked down the street.

Harry walked for almost two hours and never once saw a cantina. Cantina's, unlike collection offices, have clear signs out front stating that they are a cantina.

After three hours he came to a stop and sat on a bench located at the edge of a sidewalk. He sighed with frustration and looked up at the still dark sky. He had gained a lot of information, namely the face of the man who had tracked him, but was still no closer to actually finding him.

He spent several minutes sitting on the bench before he realized he was hungry. He stood up and walked down the sidewalk looking for a place that sounded good, just because he was on the hunt for someone didn't mean he needed to starve himself.

He finally stopped outside of a nice looking restaurant. He walked inside and was shown to a table along in front of the restaurant so he could look out at the people walking down the sidewalk. He ordered a simple steak dinner and relaxed in the comfortable chair. Looking around he saw that the place was pretty busy with only a few tables being empty, the rest being occupied, mostly by couples, he seemed to be the only single person there. This was obviously a restaurant frequented by couples more than anything else.

He remained sitting there watching everyone walk down the street talking amongst themselves, talking on communicators and people just talking to themselves. He was about ready to stop watching the sidewalk until he noticed someone that caught his eye.

A young man probably in his late twenties to early thirties was walking down the street, he had short white hair, red eyes, and an X shaped scar on his right cheek.

Harry nearly jumped out of his chair when he realized who it was. It was the tracker he was looking for, the X shaped scar on his cheek was what gave him away. Harry quickly stood up from his chair and almost ran out of the restaurant, passing the waitress who was bringing his food to her.

He flung the doors open and stepped out onto the sidewalk, he looked to his left in the direction the guy was walking and tried to pick him out again. He thought he had lost him until he saw a head of short white hair moving around a corner at the end of the sidewalk.

Harry quickly moved across the street and began to ran down the sidewalk and around the corner. There he was, about a hundred yards in front of him. Harry made sure to keep his distance so as not to be recognized if the man looked back, but close enough to where he could keep a good eye on him.

He followed the man around another corner and down another street, then down two more streets until he turned left into a building. Harry moved a little quicker to gap the distance between them. He walked into the building and quickly found out that it was a cantina.

The place was set up like a two story bar, the air was thick with smoke and the smell of beer. Harry moved a little further into the bar. Circular tables were placed around the floor with a bar in the back and on both sides of the bar, a set of stairs ascended to a higher second level balcony floor.

Harry looked around trying to find the man and just barely caught a glimpse of him walking up the stairs to the left of the bar. He walked forward and took a seat in front of the bar. A waitress came over to take his order and not wanting to act suspicious he ordered a drink.

He decided against his instincts to wait for the man to descend from the stairs then continue to follow him until Harry had a chance to get him alone and question him.

But there was a problem with that plan of action, if there were any back doors on the second floor he could use those to exit even though he shouldn't know Harry was following him, trackers and bounty hunters were always cautious always preferring to take back ways in favor of going the straight direct way where everyone could see them.

After fifteen minutes Harry finished his drink, left a tip on the table and began ascending up the stairs to the second floor balcony. The man was still up there, sitting at the far table, fortunately for Harry, the mans back was facing the stairs so he couldn't see him walk up the stairs.

Harry took a seat next to the balcony and positioned himself so he could observe the man while at the same time be able to easily and quickly turn away if he saw the man turning around. He sat there for another hour until the man stood up and Harry saw that he had been talking to someone.

Harry wasn't able to get a good look at the guy before he quickly stood up and flipped a hood up to cover his face. He walked past Harry down the stairs, and the man Harry was tailing walked out of the back door. Harry grinned at himself. He was right, the man did take the back door after all.

Realizing he might not get such a good opportunity like this he quickly stood up and quickly walked out of the back door. He found himself in an alley that stretched in front of him and behind him for about a hundred and twenty feet.

Standing only a few feet in front of him stood the man he was following. He had his back to Harry talking on a communicator.

"Payment has been made" the man was saying. "Your cut is on its way, should arrive to you in about three standard days" he nodded. "Yes" he was quite for a few more moments. "Of course, see you then" he keyed his communicator off.

"Hello there" Harry said. The man quickly spun around and his eyes grew big as he looked at Harry.

"Harry Uchiha" the man said his eyes slowly going back to normal. "I was wondering if you would ever come to track me down"

"So you are the one who tracked me to the Neptune Zone" Harry said. "Were you the one who sent those two?" he asked testing the man.

The man raised his scared left eye brow. "I don't know what you are talking about" he answered flatly.

"Who were you working for?" Harry asked. "Who hired you?"

The man glared at Harry. "A tracker never reveals his clients for fear of destroying returning business" he answered. "So I'm afraid to say I can't help you on that question, Harry Uchiha"

Harry took a step forward. "Tell me" Harry told him. "I need to know who hired you" he said. "Was it Albert Wesker?" he asked.

The glare in the mans eyes grew in intensity and Harry knew he had struck a nerve. "So it was Albert Wesker who hired you" Harry said. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't ask for reasons behind my clients requests" the man answered. "I am only giving a target, collect the target, get paid, then move on. Reasons don't matter to a tracker or bounty hunter"

"Where did you meet Albert Wesker?" he asked. "Tell me"

The man stared at him, his red eyes almost shinning in the darkness of night. The alley was surprisingly dark for a city that never slept.

"We met in a place I call, The Nebula Zone. The true name of the zone was lost in history after it was erased by the Pirates." the man finally answered. "It's a secure zone that no one knows about except those who have been there before" he explained. "The pirates have it under lock and key"

"If it's so tight, how did you squeeze through?"

"I have my methods" the man told Harry. "And they usually provide good results"

"Where is the Nebula Zone located?" Harry asked. "If it's as secure as you say then it won't appear on any zone maps" he told him. "Where is it?"

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up map of the zone universe. "I'm not an idiot" the man began. "I mapped out the zones location just in case it came in handy. There's no civilization in the zone"

"So why is it restricted by the pirates?" Harry asked. "If there's nothing there"

The man nodded. "There's something there, but I have no clue what" the man held out the map to Harry. "Without this, you will never find it"

Harry hesitated. "Why are you helping me all of a sudden?" he asked. "First you tell me how you never betray a clients identity for fear of loosing business. Now you're not only telling me who hired you, but where you met" he explained. "Why?"

"For one reason" the man replied. "You already knew who hired me, or at least had a suspicion. Which meant that you already did your own investigation into me and just wanted to confirm it, or you simply had suspicions, but either way, you worked for the information I have on the map" he moved the map closer to Harry. "I may reject the offer if you don't act now, Harry Uchiha"

Harry reached out and grabbed the map. "With it not being plotting in the standard zone map, there are no zone jumping lanes" Harry muttered more to himself than to the man. "Going to have to fly free hand in a ship"

The man nodded. "No lanes I could pinpoint on my scanners, the pirates must have destroyed them all" the man suggested. "To keep people from accidentally stumbling upon it"

Harry shook his hand and placed the folded up map in his back pocket. "If there is something in that zone that is so important they would remove the zone from the maps then they would have maybe locked down most of the zone jumping lanes around the zone but they would have kept about one maybe two active in case they needed to get to that zone quickly" Harry explained. "But I'll have to fly freehand in order to stay under the radar"

The man stared at Harry but said nothing.

"I never expected you to be this helpful" Harry admitted. "I thought I'd have to rough you up a little then you'd only admit who hired you maybe. But nothing else"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Harry Uchiha" the man said. "Just take the information and go"

Harry turned his back to the man. "Thank you" he said walking down the alley towards the distant light of the city street.

"Uchiha" the man called after him. Harry glanced back over his shoulder. "If you're going to do anything physical with Albert Wesker, good luck" he told him. "And don't be surprised when you die" he turned his back to Harry and walked the opposite way down the other end of the alley.

Harry watched him vanish around a corner, swallowed up by the nightlife of the city. Harry glanced up at the sky, through the light cast by the bright city, he could tell the sky was slowly getting lighter, the sun was starting to rise.

It was only when Harry made it back to the sidewalk and begin walking that he realized he hadn't asked the man about the masked figure William said he was talking about. He cursed himself for his stupidity, he was caught off guard by his sudden willingness to help him. He shrugged off his mistake, if Wesker was at a completely isolated zone protected by the Pirates, then there was a good chance he could still be there.

No zone jumping lanes to quickly move through and no way of telling what type of security the zone had, Harry needed to find himself a good ship to fly freehand. Keeping down his current path he kept an eye out for the nearest hangar, he would just simply rent a ship instead of buy one, even though he had enough money to just buy one flat out.

"There" he muttered finally seeing the circular design of the hangar in front of him. He walked through the main gate and up to the front desk. "Excuse me" he said to the man behind the desk. "This is a spur of the moment thing but I have need of a ship" he told the man. "Just to rent" he added.

The man glanced down at his computer and quickly began typing. Harry took this opportunity to glance around the hangar lobby, it was completely empty, the benches which he was sure usually held a lot of travelers now lay completely empty, the stores in the hangar, a little gift shop, a food court and a small entertainment section were all shut down, probably until the morning.

"We have two ships immediately available" the man told him. "One is a passenger class Z-16, the other, a Heming 8-70 two passenger ship"

"The two passenger Heming 8-70 will be fine" Harry said, choosing the better of the two. Neither were particularly good vessels, but they had what he needed. A good navigation system, ion drives for quick escape if things got too hair, and best of all, beds.

"Very well, this way, sir" the man said moving out from behind his desk. He led Harry down a hall to the right of the desk to a locked metal door. Keying in an access code the door slip open and he lead Harry into a massive circular hangar. In the middle of the hangar sat the two vessels the man had told him were available.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny data pad. Harry removed a plastic card from his pants and handed it to the man. The man swiped the card along the side of the pad then handed it back to Harry.

"Payment has been accepted" the man said. "You have the ship for three days, every day after that will be another two thousand late fee" he explained. "Do you accept the terms?"

Harry nodded. "Agreeable" he told the man.

"Enjoy your flight then, sir" the man said tilting his head and walking out of the hangar.

Harry walked over to his Heming 8-70. The ship was about six hundred yards in both directions and about half that length in width. The ship was shaped like a massive A. Harry walked over to the side of the ship and tapped a key on the underbelly. Moments later a loading ramp extended from the bottom of the ship. Harry climbed on board, hitting the close button for the hatch which slid shut behind him.

The halls in the ship were a little too constricted, anyone who suffered from claustrophobia would definitely not want to move down these halls. He made his way to the cockpit and took the pilots seat. He keyed the engines and heard the roar of the boosters firing up. The ceiling above slid open so he could fit the ship through. He keyed the landing struts to fold up back inside the ship.

The ship slowly ascended through the now open roof and into the sky. Harry was right, the sun was rising and now it was half risen over the horizon. As the ship continued to ascend he opened up the navigation panel and pulled out the map the tracker had given him.

He unfolded it and saw the Nebula Zone marked with an X. He scanned the map around the X just to confirm that the Nebula Zone truly wasn't recorded as an actual zone. The tracker was right, it wasn't on the map.

He scanned all the neighboring zones, trying to find the closest zone jumping lane. He would travel through the closest lane then jump off halfway through and make the rest of the way to the Nebula Zone.

The neared jump lane was a full days travel away from the Nebula Zone. Harry keyed in the location of the jumping lane he needed to travel to get closest to the zone. The ship immediately shifted direction and began to head north.

Harry leaned back in the pilot chair and before he knew it, his eyes were closed.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Day Off

"Don't you think that was a little _too_ easy?" Evangeline asked walking alongside Noah. "I mean, you got into an argument with two of them then they suddenly give over the location?" she added. "Kind of weird if you ask me"

"The Head of Council was the one that made the decision to give me the information" he told her. "Everyone else was dead set against it" he turned down another wall moving towards the elevator to take them to the surface. "And I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth on this one. I have the information, that's all that matters"

"When will you leave?" she asked. "And how long will it take you to get there?"

"I'll be leaving tonight" he told her. "It should be around eight, nine o'clock in the morning by now. I'll spend the day preparing then take off later tonight"

"How long will it take you?" she asked.

"In the communication room after I got the location of the zone, I punched the location into a navigation computer and using my Pirate King access code, I was able to find a hidden jump lane that the pirates had secured, locked down and hid from the rest of the universe" he explained. "The zone is out there in the middle of nowhere, far out of the way of anyone traveling through a jump lane or even free flying"

"But can't someone just see it on a map then go to the zone?" she asked. "Can't be that well hidden"

"It doesn't appear on any of the maps" he answered. "They wiped all records clean once the zone became the location of Baal Tower" he explained. "They are truly intent on keeping it a one hundred percent secret"

They reached the elevator and Evangeline pressed the button to call the elevator. "You never answered my question, how long will it take to get there?" she asked.

"About half a day once I jump into the jump lane" he answered as the elevator doors opened. "I need to prepare for it before I take off though" he told her pressing the button for the Hokage's Mansion.

"How long will it take you to get prepared?" she asked.

"A little bit" he turned to her. "Why are you asking so many questions about how long it will take me to do this and that?" he asked. "It's not like you"

She stared back at him. "It's just you are always keeping busy with all this work trying to find Wesker, keep the peace throughout the universe and now going to Baal Tower for who knows how long" she told him. "I don't blame you for any of it, you need to find Wesker and bring him down but…" she paused.

"What's bothering you?" he asked pressing the emergency button on the elevator bringing it to a halt. "Tell me"

"We haven't spent any time together in weeks" she told him seemingly unable to hold back any longer. "All your time has been spent hunting down Wesker, following leads and now leaving for Baal Tower for who knows how long" she explained. "I want us to spend time together like we use to before Wesker came along" she told him, staring down at the floor of the elevator.

Noah stared at her for a few moment. "Alright" he replied. "Today will be our day" he told her. "We'll spend the entire day together and do things together like we use to. It won't take me long to get things ready to leave, I can do that at the last minute" he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Today is about us" he smiled. "Promise"

She smiled at him. "Are you only agreeing to this because I suggested it?" she asked.

"I've actually been thinking the same thing recently, but I've just been so preoccupied with this Wesker hunt that I've put it off" his smiled faded. "And I'm sorry about that"

"At least we get a day together before you leave" she told him wrapping her arms around him. "That's all I want right now"

He returned her embrace and hit the emergency button on the elevator once more. The elevator jerked a little then resumed its ascension towards the Hokage's Mansion.

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly slid open. Together, hand in hand they walked out of the elevator, across the lobby of the Hokage's Mansion and out into the already busy streets of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Noah had been right, the sun was already nearly high in the sky, and when he checked with his communicator it told him that it was nine o'clock in the morning.

"What should we do first?" he asked her as they walked down one of the main streets of the village away from the Hokage's Mansion.

The five hidden villages were very old fashion, they didn't use cars or vehicles, didn't use a lot of electricity but were almost as prosperous as the massive cities. The village's main source of income came from ninja missions the villages were hired for.

"What would you like to do?" she asked him in return. "Anything?"

"Anything you want to do" he answered.

"Well this is getting us nowhere" she told him pulling him down one of the many side streets towards the center of town. Noah let her lead the way as they moved down street after street, not knowing where she was leading him.

Noah and Evangeline had known each other for fifteen years, but had only been together for six. They met when they were both four and were inseparable ever since. When they were fourteen they had started dating. They weren't officially married but since she was dating Noah, who was the Pirate King, she became to be called, the Pirate Queen. They had never talked about marriage knowing that they had their whole lives left to figure out that important question.

When Evangeline finally came to a stop they were standing next to the village park. A wide area in the center of the village with trees, nice short bright green grass, play structures for the kids, benches for people to sit and a pond in the center of the park.

Noah smiled. "Where we first started dating" he commented remembering the area. "It's been forever since we've been here"

She smiled at him. "Exactly" she pulled him over to a bench and sat them both down. "It's peaceful here, isn't it?"

Noah nodded. "Hard to believe that underneath such a peaceful and happy village, there exists an extensive military base" he said. "It's wrong in many ways"

"Why did they decide to build it underneath the village?" she asked. "I never did understand it"

"The Pirate Elders wanted their military bases to be build under massive cover" he began. "And for this military base they thought the Hidden Leaf Village had the size and the reputation to harbor such a massive base"

"Reputation?"

"The Hidden Leaf Village is the most powerful of the five great hidden villages" he answered. "However even though they are the most powerful village, they are also the most peaceful one as well. The elders thought that such a massively important base needed a powerful yet peaceful mask over it"

"I understand" she replied. "So they built the base underneath the village, expecting people wouldn't except a Pirate base underneath this village"

He nodded. "That's pretty much it" he leaned back on the bench. "I think it's wrong" he added. "If the Pirates ever became under siege and this base was ever attacked, then this village would have to be destroyed for the enemy to get a clear shot at the base" he explained. "The elders are basically using this village as a shield to be destroyed and disposed of if the base ever falls under attack"

"You make the elders sound like a bunch of mean jackasses when you say it like that" she told him.

"They are to a point" he replied. "All they care about is the preservation of the Pirate Army, nothing else matters to them. Not who they hurt or who get killed"

She gripped his hand more tightly. "But you care" she told him. "Someday you'll make them see that your way is the best way and that people are not meant to be used as disposable shields"

He nodded. "Hopefully" he replied.

"You will" she assured him. "It'll just take time"

As they continued to sit there, kids began to appear in the park, playing on the swings, slides and other playing structures. Parents began showing up to watch over their children and begin talking amongst themselves.

"Noah" she muttered watching the kids playing on the playground. "I have something I need to tell you"

"What is it?" he asked staring up at the clear blue sky. "Something else has been bothering you the past few days" he told her. "Are you finally going to tell me what it is?"

He looked over at her. She was staring at the ground, she had released his hand and was fiddling with her fingers. "The thing is" she said slowly. "I think I might…I think I might be pregnant" she said the last part in almost a whisper.

Noah stared at her, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly open. "Wha…what?" he asked. "Pregnant as in…pregnant?" he repeated.

"Last I checked, pregnant meant pregnant" she told him. "But it's just a might right now, I'm not sure right now" she added. "I'm awaiting the test results"

Noah moved his gaze to the right a little and stared at the kids playing on the playground. The thought of him being a father was…not that far fetched when he thought about it. He had always wanted to have a child but at the same time he knew that now would not be the perfect time for a child.

With Albert Wesker still out in the universe it was forever an extremely dangerous place to bring any child into. Especially for Noah, who had made a lot of enemies on his rise to Pirate King, he had enemies both within and outside the Pirate Army. He was scared to bring a child in a world where they might be taken as a way to hurt him.

"Are you happy or mad?" she asked concern clearly in her voice.

It took him a moment to answer. "Just surprised" he answered. "Wasn't expecting this type of news" he confessed. "But when I look past the surprise, I'm definitely happy about it" he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Can't get our hopes up though" she told him. "I'm having the lab run the test to make sure it's one hundred percent accurate"

"When will you know?"

"Hopefully sometime in the next few days" she answered. "But it'll definitely be when you're away. I wish you could be here for the results"

He sighed. "I wish I could too, but this business can't wait" he told her apologetically. "I need to make sure everything is okay at Baal Tower"

She nodded. "I know" she told him. "I'll be sure to tell you the moment I get them" she promised.

Noah stood up. "Lets do something else besides just sitting here" he told her holding out his hand. "Lets go get some lunch or breakfast, or whatever" he smiled. "Lets go"

She smiled back and gladly gave him her hand.

They spent the remainder of the day sight seeing around the village. Visiting the many shops located among the busy streets, visiting the ninja academy and watching the students practice their taijutsu and ninjutsu skills.

Among their stops was the most popular sight in the hidden leaf village. Sitting behind the Hokage's Mansion was the most historic sight in the leaf village, a mountain face that was named the Hokage Mountain. On the side of the mountain face was a massive carving of the head of every single Hokage in the village's history. There were seven faces carved into the stone not including the current Hokage.

After coming back from the Hokage Mountain the sun was beginning to set and Noah made his way up the outside stairs towards the second level of the mansion. Noah walked off the stairs and into the hallway which were lined with pictures of the village taken at many different locations.

Walking down the hall a little more he stopped outside a room with a label on the door reading: Hokage's Office.

He turned the door handle and walked into the room. The room was little in size with the only furniture in the room behind a chair that sat behind a desk at the end of the room. Behind the desk was a massive glass window that covered the entire wall.

Sitting behind the desk writing, was a young woman only a few years older than Noah. She had long blue hair that draped over her shoulders and electric blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and blue jeans. She looked up when Noah closed the door.

"Rin" Noah said with a slight bow. "Or rather, Lady Hokage" he corrected.

Rin stopped writing and put her pen down beside her paper. "Noah" she nodded. "To what do I owe the pleasure"

"I'm leaving in a few hours" he told her. "I'm going to be investigating a lead on Albert Wesker"

"Care to elaborate?" she asked. "Not much to go on"

Noah shook his head. "I can't" he answered. "Sensitive a little" he paused for a moment. "You've been a friend of Evangeline's for a while, right?"

"Why ask a question to which you already know the answer?" she asked back. "It defeats the purpose"

"So I take it you know then" Noah replied. "About what might be happening?"

Rin nodded. "I am aware" she answered.

"Could you keep an eye on her for me while I'm gone then?" he asked. "I don't know how she'll react if this test comes out positive or negative. I don't know when I'll be back"

"Like usual" Rin said standing up from behind her desk. "I'll do what I can for her, yes" she looked behind Noah. "Where is she?"

"She went back to the room" he answered. "She's probably waiting for me to come back and get some stuff before I leave soon"

"Just be careful" she told him. "Me and you have never been close friends or anything like that. No where close as a matter of fact" she said. "But I am a friend, no, more like a sister to Evangeline, if anything were to happen to you, it would destroy her. She's stronger than the average female should be, but there's only so much she can take" she explained.

"You don't think I know this?" Noah asked his irritation rising. "You don't think she's not in my mind every time I leave for an assignment or to track down a lead or something?"

"I'm just saying, Noah" Rin replied. "You've been leaving an awful lot since you started hunting down Wesker"

"So?" he asked. "He's one of the most wanted fugitives in the Zone Universe"

"Just don't become obsessed with the hunt" she told him. "Remember what you are fighting for, who you are fighting for"

Noah glared at her. "I don't need you of all people to lecture me on what I am fighting for" he shot at her. "I only came here out of curtousy to you and out of concern of Evangeline" he turned his back to her. "Remember what you promised me" he said before walking out of the office, his irritation rising.

Noah clenched his fists as he walked down the hall. "I'm not obsessed" he muttered. "Wesker is going down" his eyes grew darker as he stared at the darkening sky. "And I will be the one to do it"


	8. Chapter 8

8. The Ongoing Nightmare

On his long trip, Harry had plenty of time for rest. He had not gotten much rest in the past two days since he was attacked at his house atop Mount Neptune by a mysterious pair of fighters.

The trip to the Nebula Zone was almost halfway done. Harry had gotten as close to the zone as he could through the standard jump lanes and was now free flying the rest of the way. He activated the ships navigation computer and punched in the coordinates for the zone that was not on record as ever existing. After the navigation computer gave him the message he figured it would: Invalid Coordinates; he manually overrode the system and forced the navigation computer to accept the coordinates.

The ship was now on autopilot moving at a stead pace through open space heading towards the Nebula Zone. Harry had so far been able to only get three hours of sleep. He would be sleeping better except every time he drifted off to sleep, his mind would replay memories that he would much rather never experience again.

He didn't have dreams like any normal person would; any normal person would have strange dreams that they couldn't explain, good dreams of maybe seeing the person you have a crush on fall for you and you two live happily ever after, or have a horrible nightmare that makes you wake up in a cold sweat.

Harry's "dreams" were memories, pure and simple. No happiness involved. One memory in particular haunted his subconscious every moment of the day and night. The memory of his mother being killed by his older brother.

Harry sat in the pilots chair, his arms resting on the arm rests, his back leaning back against the back of the chair, his foot tapping the ground, waiting impatiently for this trip to end. He wanted to reach the Nebula Zone as quickly as he could, the more time he wasted, the less likely he would find anyone there, if there was even anyone to find.

With the Nebula Zone being written off the map and all records of it deleted by the Pirates the only beings Harry could imagine seeing there were possibly Pirate soldiers. Harry wondered what could possibly be so important on that zone that they would delete all records of it and even wipe it clean off all the standard maps.

Three things possibly awaited on the Nebula Zone: Albert Wesker, the man who had hired a tracker to find him, then had sent two fighters to attack him; what exactly the Pirates were hiding and protecting so fiercely; and most important, a potential clue to help him find Obito Uchiha.

Harry stared at the front viewport of the cockpit, his eyelids feeling heavy, weighing down more and more as the seconds passed. He fought desperately to stay awake, knowing that he still had about twelve to sixteen more hours left until the Nebula Zone would appear outside the viewport. Until then he would see nothing but endless space, filled with billions upon billions of shinning stars.

Finally after half an hour of fighting against the pending sleep, his eyelids slammed shut and the nightmare began.

_The room was dark, except for a candle flickering on the nightstand beside the single bed. The light from the flame illuminated most of the room, the room was small in size and held only a few simple objects. In the far corner of the room sat a small dresser drawer with stickers of spaceships and aliens on the outside of the drawers and covering both sides of the dresser. A window sat directly above the small dresser, the shades pulled back so the light from the stars and moon shinned into the room. Pushed up against the wall in the very center of the room was a single bed, the sheets covered with pictures of spaceships just like the dresser. _

_Sitting with his legs and waist underneath the blanket was a young child. The child's short brown hair looked almost black in the little bit of light that shone upon it. He had light brown eyes that he received compliments on by everyone in the town. Over his torso he wore a blue t-shirt which acted as his nightshirt._

_Sitting at the foot of the bed was a woman dressed in a red t-shirt and black jeans. She had long, flowing brown hair and the brightest emerald green eyes you would ever see in a human being. She smiled at the boy half under the covers. _

"_Did you have fun today?" she asked the boy her voice, as light and soft as a gentle breeze. Soothing, cooling and able to calm even the most vengeful hearts._

_The boy nodded vigorously. "Yeah!" he blurted out throwing his arms up in the air. "I've never had that much fun before!" he declared. "All the water and fire! It was amazing!"_

"_Just remember" she began. "Don't overdue it, if you run yourself too dry you could get really hurt. Chakra is not to be taken lightly, understand?"_

_The boy nodded. "Yes, mother" he replied. "I understand" he smiled. "But my water and fire ninjutsu are getting good!"_

_She nodded slowly. "Yes they are" she moved closer up the bed and gently brushed her hand against the boys cheek. "You are a special child, Harry. More special that you know" she smiled. "But also a stubborn one, too"_

"_Hey!" he pouted. "That's not nice! Being stubborn is how you get progress done! Through your blood, sweat and the strength of your heart!"_

_She giggled. "You sound just like your father when you talk like that" her smile faltered slightly. "If he were still alive, he would be so proud of you, Harry"_

"_You think so?" he asked his face lighting up at the prospect of his father being proud. _

_His father had died soon after Harry was born, he had no memory of his father, not a face, not a sound, not even a smell. Nothing. _

"_Oh yes, he would" she assured him. "He would be so very proud of you"_

_Harry's smile grew wider and wider his pride growing. But that pride would soon disappear._

_The room shook as a loud BANG echoed throughout the room. Harry was thrown out of his bed and sent flying up against the wall at the opposite end of the room. _

_His ears were ringing and his vision blurred as he slowly looked around the room. The wall on the opposite end of the room was blown completely to pieces. His mother was pushing herself up from the floor a few feet in front of him._

_A figure moved through the destroyed wall, the candle that had once sat on the bedside table was now lying on the floor, the flame extinguished. The only light in the room came from the bright moon shinning in through the destroyed wall._

_The figure was revealed moments later to be a tall man, his face covered by a mask with a circular design like a hypnotizing wheel, it was brown and the only eyehole was placed over the right eye._

_The man wore nothing but a black traveling cloak that was closed in the front only allowing his arms freedom to move but hiding his torso and legs. His right eye seemed to glow from behind the single eyehole. _

_Harry's mother finally pushed herself up to his feet and quickly turned her back to Harry glaring at the man standing at the other end of the room. _

"_Obito" he muttered. "What do you want?"_

"_To kill my younger brother" Obito answered his voice cold and emotionless._

"_Why?" she asked. "Why would you do such a thing?"_

"_All in the quest for power, mother" he answered taking a few steps forward. "Once I kill Harry, I will obtain power that no one could ever match"_

"_You are mislead" his mother told him. "You will not gain the power you seek by killing him. The power you seek will never be yours, your father made sure of that"_

"_We'll see" he replied taking a step forward. "Die" his eye seemed to glow a little brighter then out of nowhere black flames erupted around their mother. The flames clung to her and she screamed as they burned her more and more._

_Harry watched in horror as his mother burn to death in front of him. She fell forward on the floor, her body still on fire the flames silent as they continued to burn her completely through the skin, down to the bone._

_Obito stepped forward. "The flames of Amaterasu will not die until her body is turned to ash" he said taking walking forward, stopping in front of Harry who still sat up against the wall, fear freezing him completely. "Now" he reached a hand down towards Harry. "Time for you to die, little brother"_

_As Obito's hand got closer to Harry, he let out an angry scream of pure rage and Obito withdrew his hand quickly. "Impossible!" he yelled as Harry's vision went blank._

Harry eye's darted open as the beeping from his navigation computer woke him up. He flipped the computer off and closes his eyes, knowing sleep was gone for now. He had done it again. He had experienced his ongoing nightmare which he would never get rid of. Even if he were able to find Obito Uchiha and kill him, the nightmares would not end, but his mother could rest in peace and Harry himself could live more peacefully.

He keyed on the navigation computer and saw what the computer had been beeping for. He was coming up on the Nebula Zone, he had been asleep for about twelve hours. He saw the speck in the distance which was the Nebula Zone, he turned the autopilot off and manually started to fly the ship. He kept the navigation computer on as he made his approach.

This was it, Albert Wesker might still be in that zone, or at least another clue to where he is currently. And if Wesker was there, maybe, if he and Obito were working together, maybe he would be there too. His anticipation mounted as he closed in on the Nebula Zone, not knowing what awaited him on the surface.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Baal Tower 2

After storming out of the Hokage's Office, Noah made his way back down to the lobby floor of the mansion, taking the elevator back down to the Pirate Base.

He stayed in the elevator and took it down another level putting himself to levels below ground. This was the resident level where most of the people who worked here lived twenty-four hours a day seven days a week.

Noah and Evangeline's room was located on this floor. Once he became Pirate King he was offered a much more luxurious room the village itself, but he had turned it down, deciding instead to live like all the others workers in the base.

His room was located at the other end of the floor. The floor was designed much like all the others, doors on both sides of the hall with labels on each door giving the name of the person who lived there. Unlike the soldiers, not all the workers were reptilian Pirates, a lot of them were humans while only some of them were reptilian Pirates.

Noah walked down the hall, took a right, walked down further, took a left, walked a little further then stopped outside of a door labeled: Pirate King/Queen.

He keyed in the secure access code and the door slid open. Their room wasn't much different than any other room in the base, they had a queen sized bed pushed up against the back wall, a door a little bit away from the bed leading to a bathroom; beside the bed was a little desk which held an alarm clock and some drawers; a closet sat just across from the bathroom, the twin doors pulled open to reveal the many clothes hanging within.

Sitting on the foot of the bed was Evangeline, her outfit changed to a red night gown which clung to her curves, showing the frame of her athletic body. Her dark brown eyes watching him as he moved from the door to the closet and pulled out a few changes of clothes.

Reaching down near the floor of the closet he pulled out a suitcase and stuffed the clothes into them. "I'm behind schedule" he said as he zipped up the suitcase. "I have to leave immediately"

"I know" she replied.

Noah turned around and looked at her. "I won't be that long" he told her. "Only a few days" he assured her. "Then I'll be right back here, it'll be like I was never gone" he smiled. "Promise"

She stood up and walked toward him, her bare feet making no noise on the carpeted floor. She stopped directly in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"What will you do if you find Albert Wesker?" she asked her eyes analyzing his ever movement. "If he's there, what will you do?"

Noah stared back into her brown eyes knowing that she was analyzing his reaction to the question. He saw no point or need to lie to her. "I will fight him" he answered. "And stop him once and for all"

She continued to stare at him, her eyes still analyzing him as if he were an interesting mathematic equation she was frantically trying to solve.

"You could die" she told him. "You know Albert Wesker has never been defeated. I love you, but you don't have that good of a chance to win"

"I will" he told her. "I have to. No one else can"

"Is it really that no one else can beat him?" she asked. "Or is it really the fact that you don't want anyone else but you to beat him?"

Noah felt his irritation rising. He knew this was coming, but it still frustrated him to know that his girlfriend, Evangeline was doubting his ability to defeat Albert Wesker.

"I will" he promised. "I have to leave now" he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned his kiss and before he knew it they went from lightly kissing to kissing passionately. Noah dropped his suitcase and grabbed her by the waist lifting her up.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and ran her fingers through his hair. He walked forward carrying her, and dropped her on the bed, still kissing fiercely they both crawled backwards onto the bed until they were fully on the bed.

The kissing continued, all of Noah concerns, Wesker, Baal Tower, were pushed out of his mind, replaced, by a desire that could never be fully quenched.

Suitcase in hand, Noah walked out of the Hokage's Mansion and down the street a little ways. He glanced back towards the mansion, where his girlfriend now lay, asleep underneath the building. The moon was high in the sky, the clear night sky sparkling with millions of twinkling stars.

He tore his glanced from the dark mansion and looked forward, closing his eyes he vanished with a _pop_.

Noah now was standing outside of a massive stadium like building. Suitcase still in hand he walked forward towards a set of twin doors. Using his free left hand he pushed the twin doors and instantly had to duck as a miniature missile soared through the air out of the open door and flew into the sky exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Michael!" Noah yelled standing up straight. "What the hell?"

"Oh, sorry" a man apologized. The man stood at about six foot two inches, he was dressed in a grey scientist like suit, his black hair fell down to his shoulders, it clung in tangles, clearly having not been washed in quite a few days. His dark green eyes stared at Noah. "My bad" he added. "Trying a new experiment"

The room Noah had stepped into looked like a miniature workshop. There were benches all over the floor with tools lying on the work benches, half finished or in progress experiments lying on the work benches.

A massive heating furnace sat in a corner of the room, the flames within it burning bright and hot, a few sword blades sitting in front of the furnace ready to be shaped in the furnace to new and better shapes.

"What kind of experiment was that?" Noah asked walking inside with his suitcase.

"I was trying to see how small you could make a missile and have it still work" he answered grabbing a pair of glasses from the bench in front of him and placing them on his face. The glasses had big lenses the size of the male fist. "That wasn't that successful, back to the drawing board" he added knowing a tunnel like object off the bench.

"Well, anyway" Noah said being very careful not to touch anything. "I need to get to the hangar" he said nodding towards the door at the back of the room behind Michael. "I'm already behind schedule"

"Oh, right" Michael said jumping up and walking to the door. He glanced behind him at Noah. "Well, come on" he said his fingers hovering over the access panel. "I'm not going to open the door with you all the way over there"

Noah carefully began to walk forward, being careful not to step on anything that was lying on the floor, or touch anything lying on the tables. All of Michaels inventions and experiments, while being genius in design, were often unstable and very unpredictable.

After six minutes of taking very careful steps he finally reached Michael who punched in the access code. The door swung open revealing a massive square hangar behind the doorway.

"There you go" Michael said with a big smile. "Take care" he said turning his back to Noah and walking back to the work on his many inventions.

"Yeah" Noah muttered. "See ya" he said walking through the doorway, hearing the door slam shut behind him.

The hangar was massive size about the size of four football fields on all sides. The hangar had many different types of ships parked on the ground. Noah walked forward, the door from Michaels lab led to a balcony which overlooked the hangar.

Noah put his free hand on the railing of the balcony and flung himself over the edge landing on the metal ground below. He walked through the many ships in the hanger until he reached his own personal favorite.

His ship which he had named, _The Valiant, _was a circular designed ship measuring in at eighty meters in length and forty meters in width. He stepped forward towards the bottom of the ship and hit the release button for the loading ramp. The ramp slid down and touched the floor with a _clank_. The underbelly of the ship had one triple barreled cannon mounted to it, which Noah had rarely used but still kept in working condition.

Noah stepped back a few feet then walked up the loading ramp. He hit the button just inside the ship and the ramp slide shut behind him. Instantly the lights of the ship lit up and Noah walked down a few of the decently spaced hallways towards the cockpit. The cockpit door slid open as he walked towards it, he dropped his suitcase right inside the doorway and sat down in the pilots chair.

He flipped on the ships engines, which ignited with a low hum. He released the landing spikes and typed on a panel opening up part of the ceiling. The ceiling slid open revealing the clear night sky.

Noah slowly brought the ship up off the ground into the air towards the now open portion of the roof directly above him.

Once he was no longer inside the hangar, the roof slid shut. Noah angled his ship up towards the sky and activating his navigation computer, punched in the directions towards the hidden Pirate jump lane, he would have to take one of the main lanes then quickly jump onto the hidden jump lane, then he would have clear shot towards the zone.

After punching in the coordinates of the hidden jump lane his ship lurched forward then vanished.

Noah leaned back in his pilots chair relaxing knowing that he was in for about a twelve to fourteen hour trip. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small picture frame, which he placed next to the viewport of the cockpit. Evangeline smiled at him out of the picture frame.

Noah gently stroked his finger against the picture of his girlfriend then found his train of thought drifting towards the fact that Evangeline might be pregnant. If she turned out to in fact, be pregnant, Noah would be ecstatic with delight and be insanely proud to be a father.

However if it turned out that she was not pregnant Noah would be slightly disappointed but at the same time he would not be too upset about it, there would be other opportunities. Maybe if this time didn't happen, they would actually try to have a baby later in the future.

They weren't trying to have a baby with this pregnancy scare but Noah couldn't find anyway to be upset over this potentially life changing situation.

Noah continued to sat there his mind thinking about everything now, just a little while later he started to drift off to sleep. Noah fought it for a little while but eventually gave up the pointless fight and drifted off the sleep.

Noah jerked awake as his ship violently jerked. The surprise of the sudden jerk almost through him out of his chair. He quickly grabbed the controls of the ship and after a few moments of struggling, finally managed to steady it.

Noah looked forward out of his viewport and saw the circular shape of the zone in front of him. He was getting very close to it, in a few more minutes his ship would probably be grabbed by the zones gravity.

Just as he suspected a few minutes later his ship jerked forward slightly as the zones gravity firmly grasped the ship and began to pull it in.

Noah knew even before he broke the atmosphere of the zone he could clearly tell that almost the entire zone was covered in massive forests, with only a few spots being massive lakes that were free from the grip of the forests.

He switched off the autopilot and manually guided the ship down towards the zones surface. Noah knew exactly where the tower was located from the file that the Pirate Elder Council had sent him. He opened his navigation computer and brought up a makeshift map of the zone and began to guide the ship towards the location he needed to be.

He passed over dense forests and massive lakes. He continued following the path his navigation computer fed back to him until he saw it in the distance. A massive tower that towered up through the clouds, probably all the way up to the zones atmosphere.

Noah wondered how he did not see the tower from space, figuring he must have come in on the opposite side of the zone which made seeing the tower impossible.

The tower sat in the very middle of the zone. As he got closer he noted that the tower sat in the middle of a massive circular clearing, probably the only clearing in the zone. Noah thought long and hard about the name that was in the file he had been sent by the Pirate Elders, he thought that it had read: Shade Zone.

He slowed down as he neared the tower, the tower was made of one hundred percent smooth black granite which reflected the light of the moon and stars in the sky.

Noah brought his ship to a hovering stop a hundred yards from the entrance of the tower. He opened up the landing spikes and gently lowered his ship to land. The ship shook lightly as it came to a rest on the surface of the ground. He keyed off the ships engines and looked out of the viewport.

There it was, sitting in front of him, the object of Albert Wesker's searching for the past year, Baal Tower.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Pirate and Saiyan

Harry watched as the speck that was the Nebula Zone grew larger and larger. He found it surprisingly hard to control his ship as he got closer. His ability to fly a ship without the help of jump lanes was pretty high but he was not the best at flying ships.

He felt the forward tug which told him that he was now in the grip of the zones gravitational pull. He found himself relieved to have finally made it after a full day of constant travel but also found himself just as lost as before he arrived here.

The zone was bigger than Harry had thought it would be, where should he begin looking for signs of Albert Wesker or potentially, Obito Uchiha? All he could see from this position over the zone was endless forests with a few massive lakes here and there. No sign of any type of civilization on the zone.

As he broke through the zones atmosphere he soon realized he was way in over his head in terms of searching for anyone in this isolated and potentially unpopulated zone.

All he could see was one massive forest that seemed to stretch on for as far as the eye could see. He opened up scanner panel and began scanning the area for any signs of ships, structures or any sign of civilization.

He had no clue where to begin, so he began doing the only thing he could do, fly around aimlessly hoping either he would see something that pointed to civilization or that his scanner picked up something his eyes couldn't see.

"Now this would be a good place to have a secret meeting" Harry mumbled as he finally saw something other than a massive forest, which turned out to be just to lake almost equally as massive. "No one on the zone potentially, total isolation" he continued mumbling. "I would love to live here"

He checked his heading on his navigation computer, he was heading northwest current at one hundred knots.

After an hour of constantly searching with both his eyes and his scanners he gave up and just set the ship on a direct course. He stood up from the pilots chair in frustration. This was getting him nowhere, he was no closer to finding Albert Wesker than he was before he got here. Wesker would probably be off this zone, meaning if he was working with him, Obito would be off the zone too.

The only thing left to do here if that were to be the case, was to find out what the Pirates were hiding here. But even that paled in comparison to his true objective coming here. He stormed out of the cockpit and down one of the halls walking into a sitting room with a single couch and a small refrigerator which was currently empty.

He walked over and fell down on the couch fighting back the urge to yell in frustration. He knew this would not be easy, but he didn't expect it to be this hard either. He put his arm over his eyes and tried to relax and calm himself. Getting all worked up like this wouldn't do him any good, especially considering he knew this wasn't going to be anywhere near an easy mission for him. Finding the man that the whole Zone Universe couldn't find, and finding the man who had eluded Harry for twelve years.

He felt himself about to fall asleep until a very loud beeping noise began to sound from the speakers all over the ship. He nearly jumped up when the beeping began and sprinted out of the room, that was the scanners, they'd picked something up. He ran out of the sitting area and down the halls back towards the cockpit.

He took a seat in the pilots chair and quickly looked over the scanners. The scanner had detected another ship, about two kilometers north by northwest. The ship showed signs of recent activation and was currently grounded.

"Perfect" Harry muttered grabbing the controls of his ship and turning it in the right direction. Finally he had found signs of life and people. He would go to this person find out what they knew and hopefully be one step closer to finding the person and persons he needed to find.

It took him five minutes to cover the two kilometer distance, he had increased his speed pushing the ship harder than it had probably ever been pushed before.

He finally got within sight of the ship but he didn't notice the ship right away, the first thing he noticed was a massively large tower. He had to slow down the ship to almost a stop. He stared at it in awe, he had seen big buildings in his days with the Saiyan Special Forces, but he had never, ever seen a building that tall. The tower seemed to stretch all the way past the sky, but how could he not have seen it on approach?

The tower was made out of what looked like smooth black granite. It had no windows, the only opening in the tower being what looked like a front entrance at the bottom level.

It was only after getting over his awe at the size and appearance of the tower that he noticed the ship that had set off his scanner. The ship was grounded a little ways from the entrance to the tower and a man was standing outside the ship.

He brought his ship to a hovering stop about two hundred yards away from the other ship and slowly began to descend it towers the ground. He noticed that the man was looking right at his ship.

The ship shook slightly as it struck the ground. Harry quickly activated the loading ramp and moved swiftly out of the cockpit, back down the hallways and down the loading ramp.

As he moved down the loading ramp he tried to get a better look at the man walking towards him. But the only light came from the entrance to the tower and the bright moon.

Harry couldn't see the man's face but soon he didn't need to see the mans face, his voice told him all he needed to know.

"Harry Uchiha" the man said with a much less than approving tone. "I hoped I'd never see you again"

He knew that voice as if he had heard it everyday his entire life. "Noah, the Pirate King" Harry said back. "The feeling is mutual"

Noah stopped about fifteen yards from Harry. Noah was dressed in a black t-shirt with blue jeans. He glared at Harry obviously very, very unhappy to see him.

"I should arrest you right now" Noah said with clear anger in his voice. "After all the shit you've done against the Pirates"

"I was just a man following orders, Pirate King" he said the last words as if they were acid. "I won't apologize for following my orders. But that life is behind me now"

Noah raise an eyebrow. "So why are you here?" he asked some form of unspoken accusation hanging in the air between them.

"I'm looking for someone, actually for two people" Harry answered.

"And who might that be?" Noah asked folding his arms across his chest. "This is a Pirate controlled zone, you'd better have good purpose for trespassing"

"You mean this is a classified Pirate zone" Harry corrected him. "And who I'm looking for is none of your business"

"Wrong" Noah shot at him. "It _is_ my business, that's why I'm called the Pirate King, everything related to the Pirates and in Pirate zones is my business"

"This isn't a Pirate matter" Harry told him. "This is a personal mater"

"So, Obito then" Noah replied. "Still haven't found him huh?"

"None of your business" Harry glared at him. "And he's not the only one I'm after now apparently"

"Who else then?"

"Alb-" he couldn't finish his answer, two shadows appeared from the opening to the tower.

A man wearing a black metal suit walked out of the tower entrance. The man had on a helmet with a red V shaped visor on it.

The other person was a young woman probably around Harry's age maybe a few years older, she had long brown hair and light blue eyes, she wore a large emerald green robe.

"It's about time you two arrived" the woman said with a malicious grin. "Wesker has been waiting for both of you"


End file.
